


Clone wars

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: A fic where rocket raccoon gets a ton of clones of himself please.





	Clone wars

"It's going to work." Rocket said as everyone stared on watching him doubtfully. Steeping into the center of the machine he pressed a button and closed his eyes. Hearing a loud zap he cracked one of his eyes open to see another version of himself standing in front of him. He smiled and then heard another zap, then another. Before long there was at least twenty more clones of himself in the ship lab. They all looked just like him except for the fact they were different colors. The group ranged from reds to purples and every color in between. "Told ya!" he shouted towards Drax to see him in awe. 

Peter seemed shocked by the new members and looked to Gamora before looking back to the original rocket. "I don't know about this Rocket." he said.

"You wanted to get the ship fixed faster well now we can." Rocket said before crossing his arms over his chest and looking over the clones. "Alright listen up, We need help fixing the ship and we need it done quickly so all yous going to help us." he said making the others nod. "Well let's get to work then." he shrugged and started handing out tools and other supplies they would need to help fix the ship.

All of the rockets worked on the ship while Gamora, Drax and Quill went to go deal with their next client. Rocket had promised to have the ship done by the time they got back. Checking off things that were fixed he made his way around to finish inspecting the ship. Walking into the main room he saw two of the clones busy talking with groot. Knotting his brows he made his way over, "Hey hey, you're supposed to be working not talking." he said. Meeting his friends eyes he held his hand out for groot to come with him but the little plant only shook his head. 

"I am groot." he said. 

"What? What do you mean you want to hang out with them?" Rocket asked. When Groot repeated his words Rocket's brows furrowed a little. "Fine." was all he said before quickly walking away. 

By nightfall Rocket was sure that most of the ship was complete. He had went to clean up and when he was done he walked outside to see all of the clones sitting around Groot talking about this and that. He felt his temper flare as he watched them laugh and listen to Groot talk. He was supposed to be his best friend not theirs. Suddenly a large smile over took the Raccoons face. 

Sitting on the tree limb he gave a chuckle and looked down to see two of the clones coming towards the bait he had set up. Once they were in position he pressed the trigger and heard a loud bang. Looking back down he saw nothing but a cloud of smoke. Two down eighteen to go. 

Quill and the rest of the group were coming up on their ship when they heard gun fire. Glancing towards each other they made a run for it and quickly went back to their ship. Skidding to a stop they all stared in disbelief as little raccoon like creatures shot at each other. They were fighting and killing one another. Without knowing what to do they all stood there as one by one the clones dropped dead. When all was said and done only the original Rocket was left standing with Groot on his shoulder. 

"What the hell man?" Quill yelled as he looked to the ship that now had more bullet holes in it. "What happened? I thought you were supposed to be fixing the ship?" 

"I am Groot." groot said with a small nod of his head.

"I was not jealous." Rocket growled but Groot only looked to Quill and nodded his head making everyone glare at Rocket. "Okay maybe a little." he said with a roll of his eyes.

 


End file.
